AngryJoeShow
Jose Antonio Vargas (born ), or just simply "Angry Joe" is a gamer and a reviewer who uploads videos since 2008. His YouTube channel is called AngryJoeShow. Background Jose Antonio Vargas is a YouTuber better known for his comedic over-the-top reviews of AAA games that started on BlisteredThumbs, the gaming division of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com until he decided to go solo on YouTube. On YouTube, Joe has garnered tons of popularity for his reviews of Mass Effect 3, Skyrim, Guild Wars 2, Devil May Cry and Destiny, his popularity eventually led to the creation of the Angry Army, Joe's homepage and gaming clan. Joe has made various cameos on videos from people from ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com (now called Channel Awesome.com) and even starred in Nostalgia Critic's Man of Steel review. While Joe considers himself neutral in the console wars, many people have pointed out Joe's favoritism for PC gaming since 2014. He is in possession of an Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, Wii U (via donations), Nintendo Switch and a PC (ostensibly his preferred platform). Shows Angry Reviews Joe's most known show wherein he reviews highly anticipated AAA games (and sometimes Indie games) and explains the game's strengths and flaws while doing short sketches through the review with his friend Joe Lopez, known also by his alias 'Other Joe'. At the end of each review, Joe rates games from a 1-to-10 point scale. 1/10 games usually denote a particularly poor games that are riddled with glitches, stiff controls, flawed game design, and poor story/voice acting, usually labeling such games as an "'Epic Fail"' with a custom seal image. 10/10 on the other hand usually denote flawlessly executed games that he considers legendary. While he notes that these games has flaws, the pros far outweigh them and he considers them must owns. Out of all of his reviews, only six games have ever received a 10/10 (Red Dead Redemption, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Guild Wars 2, The Last of Us, the Witcher 3, and Cupman. )Joe has stated that 5/10 usually denotes a relatively average game, the equivalent of a 7/10 for most other video game reviews. Joe also on occasion gives a Badass Seal of Approval to games of high quality that he highly recommends to own. One of his most known traits is how he starts his reviews in which can reign from a comedic sketch with him lampooning a particular aspect of the game he is reviewing. He sometimes ends this opening by stating "You done f*cked it up!", which means the game he is about to review has disappointed him, did not live up to the hype and/or was mishandled by the developer/publisher. One other of his traits are his in-universe characters such as Corporate Commander (a parody of Cobra Commander from G.I Joe) and Devil Joe (an Evil "Darkspawn" version of Joe) that appear on specific reviews during Sketches as antagonists that support supposedly distasteful practices in gaming, such as DLC, Microtransactions and broken releases. By 2014, Joe expanded his horizons with his acquisition of an PS4 and an Xbox One, reviewing games like 'Killzone: Shadow Fall' and later 'The Order 1886'. Joe brought an Wii U in January 2015 with money donated by the Nintendo fanbase so he could review Wii U Exclusives, however, Joe had no plans of reviewing Nintendo games due to Nintendo's copyright policies that don't allow monetization unless one registers their video(s) on their Nintendo Creators Program which has been criticized for not granting video monetization rights on day one and giving YouTubers less money than other groups such as Polaris. However, Joe officially made his first ever review of a game on a Nintendo platform with his review of the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild for the Nintendo Switch on March 21st, 2017. Top 10s Joe's second most popular show, at the end of the year, Joe makes Top 10 videos about the Best Games of the Year, Worst Games of the year, the most Disappointing Games of the year and the (ironically) controversial Top 10 Controversies of the year. Top Reasons Why (Discontinued) Joe's third most popular show. In 'Top Reasons Why', Joe discusses some reasons why a game may suck, be good or even excellent in great detail. His most popular video is "10 Reasons We Hate Mass Effect 3's Ending", in which he explained why he thought the game's ending was terrible. List Of Subscriber Milestones Joe Hit 50,000 Subscribers On March 20, 2011. Joe Hit 75,000 Subscribers On September 15, 2011. Joe Hit 100,000 Subscribers On March 22, 2012. Joe Hit 200,000 Subscribers On July 21, 2012. Joe Hit 300,000 Subscribers On November 20, 2012. Joe Hit 400,000 Subscribers On January 12, 2013. Joe Hit 500,000 Subscribers On February 24, 2013. Joe Hit 600,000 Subscribers On April 9, 2013. Joe Hit 700,000 Subscribers On May 23, 2013. Joe Hit 800,000 Subscribers On June 16, 2013. Joe Hit 900,000 Subscribers On July 9, 2013. Joe Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 24, 2013. Joe Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 15, 2015. Videos * 10 Reasons We Hate Mass Effect 3's Ending * Top 10 WORST Games of 2013! * Superman vs Batman: Top 10 Reasons Superman Wins! Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers